Harry Potter et la Roue du Temps
by Meeria
Summary: Harry et Hermione à la suite d'une attaque de mangemorts atterrissent dans un univers parallèle où ils vont rencontrer de puissants alliés qui leur apprendront à se battre combat à main nue, à l'épée, avec le Pouvoir Unique... pas de slash
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, ceci est ma première fict en tant qu'auteur, soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plait. Ce n'est pas ma première fict, j'ai deux ficts traduites de l'anglais à mon actif, Stchorlei qui est terminée (Harry a été élevé par une secte d'assassins et revient à Poudlard, l'auteur a abandonné sa fict) et l'Ascension du Sorcier Scorpion qui est en cours de traduction (Harry en a marre de Dumby et Voldy et prends sa vie en main et grâce à la découverte d'une ancienne culture devient très puissant), n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil. Cette fict est un essai, je continuerai à la poster même si je ne sais pas la fréquence cependant les reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez seront très bien accueillie, j'aimerai savoir si ça vous plait et si vous voulez la suite.

Cette fict est un Univers Alternatif. Elle est basée sur une série de bouquins géniaux appelée : La Roue Du Temps de Robert Jordan. La série est géniale et franchement je vous conseille de les lire. Il y a une quinzaine de tomes d'environ 500 pages chacun. Je tiens à vous dire que cette histoire ne sera pas un slash, pas que je sois homophobe mais je ne me sens à l'aise pour en écrire un. J'ai déjà une idée de couple pour Ryry et je réfléchirai pour Hermione, en tout cas, elle ne sera pas avec quelqu'un qu'elle aurait rencontrée pendant son voyage, si elle sort avec quelqu'un ce sera avec quelqu'un de Poudlard. Voilà, je vous laisse lire.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau monde.

La roue du Temps tourne, les Ères se succèdent, laissent des souvenirs qui deviennent légende. La légende se fond en mythe, et même le mythe est depuis longtemps oublié quand revient l'Ère qui lui a donné naissance. Au cours d'une Ère que d'aucuns ont appelée la Troisième, une Ère encore à venir, une Ère passée depuis longtemps, du vent s'éleva dans les collines. Ce vent n'était pas le commencement. Il n'y a ni fin ni commencement dans les révolutions de la Roue du Temps. Cependant, c'était bien un commencement.

Ce vent fit bouger les cheveux noirs corbeaux du front moite d'un jeune homme. Le front dégagé laissait voir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le jeune homme était allongé dans un lit, il était agité et rejeta inconsciemment la couverture. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile, sur son torse, de fines cicatrices brisaient l'harmonie de ce corps pâle.

Auprès du lit où se trouvait le jeune homme il y avait un tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel était assise une jeune femme grande aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en une tresse très serrée, elle portait une robe verte à liserés dorés. Elle s'adressa à la jeune femme brune plus petite vêtue d'une robe bleue à liserés argentés qui se tenait en travers de la porte et qui était venue lui apporter à manger pendant qu'elle veillait sur le jeune homme.

« Elayne, je ne comprends pas, la Guérison aurait du fonctionner immédiatement, il ne devrait plus avoir aucune cicatrice et il aurait du se réveiller depuis longtemps déjà. »

« Je sais, Nynaeve, je sais, mais pour l'instant on ne peut rien y faire à part attendre. Sa camarade m'inquiète plus encore, elle n'a plus de blessures physiques à part les cicatrices comme lui, mais elle ne bouge pas, son cœur bat lentement et ses pupilles ne réagissent quasiment pas à la lumière. J'espère qu'il va bientôt se réveiller et nous expliquer ce qui leur est arrivé et d'où ils viennent car ils portaient tous les deux d'étranges vêtements, et ne parlons pas de ces bâtons de bois, je sens qu'ils dégagent une énergie mais je suis incapable de dire ce que c'est ni même si c'est bon ou mauvais. Il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles voir les sagettes pour savoir si elles peuvent faire quelque chose pour eux.»

A ce moment-là, le jeune homme ouvrit ses paupières sur de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude. Il battit des paupières pour habituer ses yeux à la luminosité de la pièce. Il murmura faiblement « Hermione. »

Nynaeve se pencha aussitôt vers un pot d'eau qui était sur une table et lui servit un gobelet d'eau. Elle le fit boire à petites gorgées en faisant attention à ne pas qu'il s'étouffe.

« Merci, ça fait du bien. Comment va Hermione, s'il vous plait ? »

« Physiquement, elle n'a plus aucune blessure mais elle n'a pas remuée un doigt depuis que nous vous avons trouvés. Nous sommes inquiètes pour elle. »

« Il faudrait que j'aille voire Hermione, je crois savoir ce qu'elle a, et il me faudrait aussi ma baguette, s'il vous plait. »

« C'est ça que vous voulez ? » fit Elayne en pointant la baguette sur la table.

Harry se leva difficilement et s'approcha de la table pour la prendre. Il demanda aux deux jeune femmes où se trouvait Hermione et en s'appuyant sur Elayne se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre qui se trouvait juste à côté. La chambre avait le même mobilier, c'est-à-dire un lit en bois avec des draps et des couvertures, un tabouret à trois pieds, et une table en bois. Harry se dirigea aussitôt vers Hermione, elle avait été victime d'un stupéfix lancé par un mangemort lors de l'attaque. Harry prit sa baguette et lança un Enervatum pour annuler les effets sur sort, un rayon bleu sortit de sa baguette et vint frapper la jeune fille au niveau de son cœur.

Dire que Nynaeve et Elayne étaient choquées était un euphémisme, elles étaient carrément bouleversées par ce qu'elles avaient vu

Nynaeve, cependant toujours terre à terre fit les présentations. « Je m'appelle Nynaeve Sedaï et voici Elayne Sedaï. »

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et elle, c'est Hermione Granger. Vous êtes sœurs ? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas sœurs, nous sommes des Aes Sedaï. » répondit Nynaeve sur un ton légèrement hautain.

Harry avait une expression confuse sur le visage, « Excusez-moi mais, ça signifie quoi que vous êtes des Aes Sedaï ? »

Elayne répondit, « Cela veux dire que nous maîtrisons le Pouvoir Unique. Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait avec votre … baguette ? »

« J'ai fait de la magie, elle avait subit un sort d'immobilisation, je lui ai donc lancé le contre sort, elle devrait se réveiller très bientôt, maintenant. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de Pouvoir Unique ? Je ne comprends pas tout là ! »

« En fait le Pouvoir Unique est séparé en deux partie une partie mâle, le Saïdin utilisable seulement par certains hommes et une partie femelle, la Saïdar, utilisable uniquement par certaines femmes. Je ne savais pas que la magie existait ! » fit Nynaeve.

« Mais où est ce qu'on a atterrit, d'après ce que je vois autour de moi et vos vêtements, on n'est certainement pas chez nous, on en est même loin »

« Vous êtes dans le désert d'Aiel, dans une Place Forte Aielle. » fit Nynaeve avec un sourire.

A ce moment-là, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Egwene se précipita vers elle, elle lui fit boire un peu d'eau.

« Il ne faut pas trop bouger, vous devez être épuisée, l'énergie de la Guérison provient en grande partie de celui qui est guérit. Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Harry souligna, « C'est vrai que je meurs de faim ! Comment te sens-tu, Hermione ? »

D'une voix lasse, Hermione répondit « ça va, je suis fatiguée et affamée, mais je n'ai mal nulle part. C'est étrange après ce qui nous est arrivé. »

Nynaeve sauta sur l'occasion pour en savoir un peu plus sur ces deux étranges visiteurs.

« Que vous est-il arrivé exactement ? Il y eut une grande lumière blanche et on vous a retrouvé en plein milieu de la cour couverts de sang. »

Harry répondit tristement, « Chez nous il y a une mage noir terrible qui terrorise la population, il torture et tue tous ceux qui lui résiste. Quand j'avais an, il a tué mes parents mais grâce au sacrifice de ma mère, j'ai réduit ce monstre à moins qu'un esprit pendant 13 ans. Malheureusement, il est de retour et veux réinstaller son règne de terreur. Une voyante a prophétisée que l'un de nous deux tuerait l'autre mais lorsqu'il a attaqué un village hier, on s'est fait capturé et un de ses larbins après nous avoir torturé un peu a tenté de me tuer, je suppose que comme je ne pouvais pas mourir de la main d'une autre personne, le destin m'a envoyé ici. Quant à Hermione, c'est ma meilleure amie et elle était juste à côté de moi quand c'est arrivé. »

Nynaeve dit, « Bon au moins cela explique l'état dans lequel vous êtes arrivé et la façon dont vous êtes arrivé ici. Certaines Aes Sedaï ont aussi le don de voyance mais c'est de plus en plus rare. Parlez-moi un peu de la magie, pouvez-vous faire de nombreuses choses avec ? »

Harry hocha la tête, « On peut faire pas mal de choses utiles, soulever des objets, soigner, allumer un feu, désarmer un ennemi, créer un tempête mais bien sûr, il faut de l'entraînement et savoir ce qu'il faut faire pour faire exactement ce que l'on veut. »

Nynaeve, « Donc, en somme vous faîtes des études de magie. »

« C'est tout à fait ça, elles durent sept ans on passe des examens puis après on se spécialise selon le métier que l'on veut faire. »

« Pour nous c'est pareil, on doit aussi faire des études, sinon on pourrait en mourir ou anéantir en nous le don de manipuler la Saïdar, il y a cinq flots que l'on peut manipuler selon ce qu'on veux faire, l'air, la terre, l'eau, le feu et l'esprit. On a plus ou moins d'affinité avec certains flots. Par exemple pour la Guérison, on utilise des flots de terre, d'eau mais surtout des flots d'esprit, on les tisse ensemble pour parvenir au résultat que l'on veut. On peut créer des boules de feu, un tremblement de terre, immobiliser un ennemi en modifiant la pression de l'air autour de lui. Mais tout cela a un coût en énergie et on ne peut pas tout faire, il faut tenir compte de nos affinités avec les différents flots, par exemple, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec le feu mais j'ai une très bonne affinité avec l'eau. »

Hermione demanda, « En quelle année somme-nous ? Ça nous permettrait peut-être de nous repérer. »

A ce moment-là, Elaine revint avec un plateau plein de nourriture aux odeurs appétissantes, du pain encore chaud, des fruits, un bol de soupe fumante, tout ce qu'il fallait pour deux convalescents.

Nynaeve répondit à la question d'Hermione, « Nous sommes en 532 après la Destruction du Monde, j'espère que ça pourra vous aider. »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent l'un l'autre puis Harry demanda, redoutant la réponse, « La Destruction de Monde ? »

Egwene répondit « A l'époque d'Arthur Aile de Faucon, quand le Dragon et cent compagnons ont anéanti le seigneur du mal. La riposte du malin a souillé le Saïdin et tous les Aes Sedaï masculin sont devenu fous, ils ont semé a mort et la destruction partout dans le monde. »

Hermione réagit, « Arthur Aile de Faucon a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec Arthur Pendragon ? »

Nynaeve sourit et répondit, « Pendragon était effectivement son nom de famille, voilà au moins un pont de départ ! »

Hermione dit, « Chez nous, il fait partie d'une ancienne légende, il a retiré une épée enchantée Excalibur d'un rocher et a défendu son royaume contre les attaques de ses ennemis et envoyé les chevaliers de la table ronde faire régner la justice dans son royaume. On raconte que la fée Morgane est tombée amoureuse de lui et l'aurait enfermée dans un endroit secret dont il n'aurait jamais pu s'échapper, on n'a plus jamais entendu parler de lui. »

Nynaeve répondit, « On a jamais entendu parler de Viviane mais Aile de Faucon a unifié tous les royaumes contre la Grande Dévastation et a même envoyé des troupes de l'autre côté de l'Océan d'Aryth. Sans lui tout aurait été envahi et serait aux mains des Trollocks, ces bêtes immondes mi-homme mi-bêtes qui détruisent tout sur leur passage. »

Hermione, terre à terre, demanda, « Comme on ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester ici, le mieux serait peut-être de changer de vêtements, les nôtres sont trop voyant et susciteraient trop de questions. »

Elayne sourit et dit, « C'est vrai que vous n'auriez aucune chance de passer inaperçus. Il faudrait aussi changer de noms, je pense. Pourquoi pas … Rethiel pour Harry et … Shéril pour Hermione. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Harry répondit, « J'aime bien Rethiel, je m'y habituerai facilement ! »

Hermione hocha la tête et dit, « C'est vrai que nos prénoms ne doivent pas ressembler à ceux d'ici, Shéril me convient parfaitement. »

Nynaeve dit, « Parfait alors, tenez, voilà des vêtements qui devraient vous aller. Je vais vous présentez d'autres personnes. Je pense que vous devez vous sentir mieux maintenant que vous avez mangé un peu. »

Harry et Hermione hochèrent tous les deux la tête et se levèrent pour aller se changer. Ils suivirent ensuite les deux jeunes femmes à l'extérieur.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et tombèrent sur un homme aux longs cheveux noirs grisonnants aux tempes et retenus par une lanière de cuir. Les traits de son visage étaient durs, comme taillés à coup de serpe et une lueur dans son regard indiquait qu'il n'avait pas eu la vie facile et qu'il était hanté par des souvenirs terribles.

Nynaeve fit les présentations, « Rethiel, Shéril, je vous présente Al'Lan Mangragoran, mon lige. Lan, je te présente Rethiel et Shéril qui viennent d'arriver et resteront quelques temps parmi nous. »

Lan inclina la tête en signe de salutation et retourna s'entraîner l'épée. Il faisait des mouvement rapides et précis, comme une danse dont les pas étaient millimétrés et rythmés à la seconde prêt. Harry regarda cette démonstration avec une lueur d'admiration dans le regard et espéra qu'il pourrait bénéficier d'un entraînement avec lui.

Les jeunes femmes se dirigèrent ensuite vers un groupe de femmes au teint basané vêtues de robes aux tons variant du marron foncé au beigne clair. Elles portaient des bijoux.

Elayne prit la parole, « Amys, Bair, Sorilea, Aviendha, je vous présente Rethiel et Shéril de Pont Blanc, une cité près de l'Océan d'Aryth. Ils viennent d'arrivés parmi nous. Rethiel, Shéril je vous présente les Sagettes du peuple des Aiels, elles arrivent du désert. »

Ce fut Sorilea qui répondit, « Des amis sont toujours les bienvenus, puissiez vous trouvez de l'eau et de l'ombre le long de votre chemin. Jeune fille, je sens comme un don en vous, venez nous voir demain matin, nous essayerons ensemble de le maîtriser et de vous permettre de l'utiliser. Cela permettra aussi à Aviendha d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui travailler »

Hermione répondit, « Avec plaisir, je vous remercie, puissiez-vous trouver de l'eau et de l'ombre où vous abriter. »

Le visage sévère de Sorilea s'éclaira d'un sourire, les yeux d'Aviendha étaient appréciatifs et on voyait qu'elle avait bien aimé la réponse d'Hermione. Elle lui fit un joli sourire.

Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés, Nynaeve souligna, « Félicitation Shéril, Sorilea a l'air de t'apprécier, elle n'est pourtant pas commode d'habitude ! »

Elayne rajouta, « Et Aviendha aussi, c'était une Vierge de la Lance avant d'étudier pour devenir Sagette, elle pourrait t'écorcher vive avec une minuscule dague avant même que tu t'en sois rendue compte, mais tu as trouvé exactement les mots qu'il fallait pour te mettre dans ses bonnes grâces. Pour un Aiel, l'eau et l'ombre sont ce qu'il y a de plus précieux au monde, dans le désert ce sont des choses vitales. »

Hermione, curieuse, demanda, « Qu'est-ce qu'une Vierge de la Lance ? »

Nynaeve lui répondit, « Chez les Aiels, quand une femme ne veux pas devenir Maîtresse du Toit et s'occuper d'une maison, elle devient une Vierge de la Lance, elle s'entraîne à combattre, dans une bataille, elle se battent avec les hommes et elles sont extrêmement agiles et habiles que ce soit à mains nues ou avec n'importe quelle arme sauf une épée. Lan, que tu as vu s'entraîner tout à l'heure, aurait bien du mal à battre un ou une Aiel même si lui avait une épée et l'Aiel ses mains nues, ce sont des combattants et des combattantes redoutables. En fait, les Vierge de la Lance sont plus ou moins mariée à la lance, elles ne peuvent avoir ni mari ni enfant tant qu'elles restent Vierge de Lance, elles vivent pour combattre. »

Hermione demanda, « Et les Sagettes, elles se battent aussi ? Quel rôle ont-elles chez les Aiels ? »

Nynaeve lui dit, « Elles ne combattent jamais, lors d'une guerre entre Aiels, peu importe quels clans se combattent, elles pourraient prendre le thé au beau milieu du champ de bataille personne le lèverait la main contre elles. Elles sont plus ou moins l'équivalant des Aes Sedaï chez les Aiels, elles sont très respectées. »

Harry dit, « En tout cas, moi, j'aimerai bien apprendre à combattre à l'épée aussi bien que Lan et si j'en ai l'occasion j'aimerai bien qu'un Aiel me donne des leçons sur leur façon de combattre. Si ça peut me permettre de rester en vie plus longtemps, je suis preneur ! »

Hermione déclara, « Je suis contente de faire cette formation avec les Sagettes, c'est l'occasion d'apprendre des choses que personne de chez nous ne connait. Y a-t-il des choses que je devrais savoir pour que cela se passe bien, des sujets à éviter, ce genre de chose ? »

Nynaeve, « Ne parle surtout pas d'épée, les Aiels les détestent et refusent d'en toucher une, c'est une de leurs traditions. Cela ferait beaucoup de peine aux Sagettes d'en parler. Sinon, rien de particulier, leur code d'honneur est très pointilleux par certain côté mais n'étant pas une Aielle, elles ne t'en tiendront pas rigueur. Rethiel, je demanderai à Lan s'il accepte de te donner des leçons de combat à l'épée, ça m'étonnerait qu'il refuse, et Shéril pourrait par exemple demander aux Sagette s'il serait possible que tu bénéficie d'un entraînement au combat. Ce serait déjà un bon début en attendant que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous. »

Harry répondit, « Pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont on pourra rentrer chez nous, autant profiter du fait qu'on est ici, pour voir et apprendre le maximum de choses. »

Hermione approuva, ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Nynaeve et Elayne puis ils allèrent se coucher dans les chambres dans lesquelles ils s'étaient réveillés.

Le lendemain matin Nynaeve vint réveiller Hermione de bonne heure pour qu'elle ait le temps de se préparer avant d'aller trouver les Sagettes. Elle s'habilla, fit une rapide toilette à la cuvette d'eau posée sur la table, puis alla rejoindre Nynaeve qui l'attendait pour la conduire chez les Sagettes.

Avant de l'emmener, Nynaeve dit à Hermione, « Je pense que le mieux est de révéler aux Sagettes d'où vous venez et comment vous êtes arrivés ici, en plus de t'entraîner, elles pourront faire des recherches et trouver une solution pour que vous puissiez retourner chez vous. A part avec elles, je te conseille de faire le maximum pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur ton histoire, on ne sait jamais. »

Hermione répondit, « D'accord, je pense que c'est le plus raisonnable. J'espère qu'on pourra apprendre d nombreuses choses utiles avant de retourner chez nous. »

Nynaeve ajouta, « Bien alors, dépêchons nous, il ne faut pas faire attendre les Sagettes. » Une fois à l'extérieur elles se déplacèrent les pieds dans le sable du désert jusqu'au Toit des Sagettes. Nynaeve écarta le rideau de l'entrée et aperçut Sorilea qui lisait un livre assise sur un des coussins de la pièce.

« Bonjour Sorilea, Je vous ai amené Shéril, j'espère que vous pourrez l'aider. »

« Bonjour Nynaeve, je vous remercie. Nous allons voir ce que nous pourrons faire pour cette petite. »

Nynaeve s'en alla et Sorilea se tourna vers Hermione. A ce moment-là Aviendha entra dans la pièce par le même rideau que venait de franchir Hermione. Sorilea détourna le regard d'Hermione et de l'irritation dans la voix dit, « En retard, Aviendha ! Va nous préparer du thé. Ce soir avant d'aller dormir tu feras cinq fois le tour de la Place Forte en courant. »

Aviendha se retenant visiblement de soupirer acquiesça et s'en alla vers la pièce qui servait de cuisine pour préparer du thé.

Sorilea se tourna vers Hermione et demanda « Alors, Shéril d'où viens-tu et quelle est ton histoire ? »

Hermione répondit, « Mon nom est Hermione Granger, et je ne viens pas de cette époque. J'ai prit le nom de Shéril sur les conseils de Nynaeve pour me faire moins remarquer le temps que je puisse retourner chez moi. Rethiel s'appelle en fait Harry Potter et il vient du même endroit que moi, c'est mon meilleur ami. »

Sorilea réfléchit un instant à ces nouvelles informations puis demanda, « Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici si vous ne venez pas de cette époque ? »

Hermione fit de son mieux pour répondre, « Une voyante de chez nous a fait une prédiction, Harry est celui qui a le pouvoir d'arrêter notre mage noir et seul l'un des deux pourra tuer l'autre. Nous étions dans un village sorcier et nous nous sommes fait attaqués et un des partisans de Voldemort nous a capturés et torturé. Il allait tuer Harry et à cause de cette prophétie, nous avons été envoyés ici. Voilà, je pense que c'est l'explication la plus plausible de notre venue chez vous. »

Aviendha revint avec une théière du sucre et trois tasses à thé. Elle fit le service et alla s'asseoir sur un coussin à côté de celui où Hermione s'était assise. Elles burent toutes les trois leur thé en silence. Puis Sorilea donna ses instructions, « Aviendha, aujourd'hui, on va s'exercer dehors au maintien d'objet en l'air grâce à la pression de l'air. Shéril, pour l'instant tu regarde et tu essayes de ressentir ce que fait Aviendha. »

Aviendha se concentra sur la théière et la fit léviter, elle remplit les trois tasses puis la reposa à sa place initiale. Elle amena ensuite les trois tasses dans les mains des personnes présentes puis une fois qu'elles eurent prit les tasses, elle relâcha son attention. « C'est bien Aviendha, tu t'améliore, les gestes étaient précis et sûrs. » Aviendha sourit et dit, « Merci, Sorilea, je fais de mon mieux. »

Sorilea hocha la tête et dit, « C'est pour ça que tes progrès sont rapides. Alors Shéril est-ce que tu as ressenti quelque chose, ou entrevu, ce serait encore mieux. »

Hermione répondit, « j'ai ressenti un picotement derrière la nuque juste avant qu'Aviendha ne fasse bouger la théière, il s'est arrêté peu de temps après qu'elle nous ait apporté les tasses. »

Sorilea acquiesça, « Bien, tu ressens donc quand on utilise la Saïdar, parfait. Aviendha, continue à t'entraîner à déplacer et maintenir en l'air des objets, pendant ce temps, Shéril, tu vas venir avec moi à l'étage, nous avons une pièce pour la méditation, elle te permettra d'être au calme pour faire ce que je vais te demander. »

Elles montèrent donc toutes les deux à l'étage et se dirigèrent vers une pièce garnie de coussin, Sorilea referma le rideau derrière pour indiquer que la pièce était utilisée. Elles s'installèrent l'une en face de l'autre confortablement puis Sorilea dit, « Je voudrai que tu vides ton esprit de tes pensées et de tes sentiments, que tu te concentre sur toi et ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de toi. »

Hermione fera les yeux et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. C'était difficile et à chaque fois qu'elle était proche d'y arriver, une pensée plus forte que les autres envahissait son esprit. A chaque fois, elle recommençait l'exercice et à chaque fois la même pensée revenait. Elle était de plus en plus triste, d'une part de son échec, d'autre part, la pensée qui la taraudait n'était pas des plus joyeuses. Elle finit par laisser échapper une larme.

Voyant cela, Sorilea mit fin à l'exercice, « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse comme ça, dis moi ? Tu ne pourras pas avancer dans ta formation sans résoudre ce problème. Si tu as envie de soulager ton cœur, tu trouveras en moi une oreille attentive. De toute façon, je pense qu'il est temps de faire une pause. »

Hermione acquiesça puis elles redescendirent toutes les deux dans le salon. Aviendha ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Sorilea demanda, « Alors Aviendha, comment avancent tes exercices ? »

Aviendha répondit en souriant, « Je me suis exercée à soulever une pile de livres et à les maintenir en l'air pendant un quart d'heure. Après, j'ai pris un tissus et une aiguille et en modifiant la densité de l'air, j'ai brodé des liserés tout le tour, il a fallu quelques essais mais j'y suis arrivée. Je suis allée l'offrir à ma presque sœur Egwene. Ça lui a fait plaisir. »

Sorilea hocha la tête. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains (ce n'est pas une Griffondor pour rien.) et décida de parler de ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure. Cela l'aiderait à avancer dans sa formation et puis elle voulait devenir amie avec Aviendha. « Pendant que j'essayai de me vider l'esprit tout à l'heure, je n'arrivai pas à effacer une pensée, elle était comme gravée au fer rouge dans mon esprit. Je pensai à mes parents et à ma sœur Marissa qui étaient restés là-bas et qui pourraient se faire tuer à n'importe quel moment sans que je le sache et que je ne puisse rien faire. »

Aviendha s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les deux mains, « Shéril, c'est tout à ton honneur de t'inquiéter pour ta famille mais ce n'est pas en pleurant et en t'apitoyant sur ton sort que tu pourras y changer quelque chose et que tu pourras les aider quand tu retourneras chez toi. Il faut surmonter cela et t'entraîner, apprendre tout ce que tu peux et comme ça, tu seras aussi rapide à détruire tes ennemis que le serpent Trois-Pas. Sais-tu pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça ? »

Hermione intrigué et intéressée répondit, « Non, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

« C'est un serpent qui vit dans le sable du désert. Son surnom vient du fait que quand il t'a mordu, tu as le temps de faire trois pas avant de mourir. Il est très rapide, efficace et mortel. Il faut que tu deviennes comme lui si tu veux protéger ceux que tu aimes. »

Hermione lui demanda timidement, « Aviendha, accepterais-tu de m'apprendre à me défendre ? »

Aviendha lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête.

Sorilea déclara, « Je suis d'accord pour cet entraînement, mas il ne faudra pas pour autant négliger votre formation de Sagette. »

En même temps, Hermione et Aviendha répondit, « Oui, Sorilea. » Elles éclatèrent de rire.

Après un moment, Sorilea décida de remettre les deux filles au travail et dit, « Bon, si vous voulez progresser, il faut continuer à travailler. Aviendha, j'aimerai que tu fasses la vaisselle, uniquement en te concentrant, bien sûr. Pendant ce temps, Hermione, je voudrai que tu fermes les yeux, que tu vides ton esprit et que tu te concentre sur ce que fait Aviendha, essaye de ressentir ce qu'elle fait.

Hermione imagina un moyen de se ranger son esprit pour que ses pensées ne se baladent pas n'importe où et ne viennent pas briser sa concentration. Elle imagina pièce où elle pourrait mettre toutes ses pensées. Elle était protégée par une porte qui ne s'ouvrait que grâce à un mot de passe, Hermione avait choisit Espérance. Bien sûr, plus tard, il faudrait qu'elle range ses pensées et ses souvenirs et aussi qu'elle améliore la sécurité de cet endroit secret mais pour l'instant, cela lui permettrait de se concentrer sur l'exercice. Une fois la pièce crée, Hermione y mit toutes ses pensées et ses souvenirs, la même pensée essaya de résister mais Hermione se concentra sur ce que lui avait dit Aviendha et elle put refermer la pièce.

Une fois bien installée et sereine, Hermione ferma les yeux et respira calmement. Sorilea fit signe discrètement à Aviendha de commencer à faire bouger les objets.

Hermione se concentra sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle sentit un frisson quand Aviendha commença à faire bouger les objets. Elle entendit l'eau couler dans la bassine utilisée pour faire la vaisselle, elle entendit le bruit des tasses qu'on frottait puis, elle commença à deviner d'où venait le frisson qu'elle ressentait. Elle pouvait dire où était Aviendha, même si elle bougeait dans la pièce c'était une sensation diffuse mais bien présente.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, j'aimerai vraiment beaucoup avoir des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, est-ce que c'est bien, génial, bof, a chier… bref, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, des reviews positives me motiveraient mais si c'est à chier, ne vous forcez pas à me dire que c'est bien, dites moi ce que vous pensez. Bises à tout le monde.

Au faite, petit sondage, Dumbledore, vous voulez que ce soit un connard manipulateur ou un vieil homme qui a fait des erreurs et fera tout pour regagner la confiance d'Harry Quand a Harry, avec qui voulez-vous le voir sortir (Aviendha a déjà un homme dans sa vie donc pas la peine d'espérer.). Merci d'avance de vos réponses à ce petit sondage.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je me suis bien dépêchée pour pouvoir vous le poster avant le nouvel an. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2008 et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Tout l'univers Harry Potter et bien sûr la propriété exclusive de l'inégalable Joane Katline Rowling, les autres persos, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas ainsi que l'univers qui s'y rattache sont l'œuvre de l'incomparable Robert Jordan. Voilà tout est dit, l'histoire en elle-même est à moi et je n'en tire aucun bénéfice (même si je me drogue aux reviews mais ça, faut pas le dire !!! et puis je préfère être une droguée des reviews que d'un produit toxique pour ma santé et mes petites neurones !!!). Bien sûr, je ne cracherai pas sur le compte en banque de JKR mais comme il ne faut pas prendre ses rêves pour de la réalité, je vais me contenter de ce que j'ai sur le mien.

Tiens, je deviens raisonnable, qu'est ce que je n'aime pas ce mot, il sera bin tant de le devenir quand je serai mariée avec des enfants (il faudrait déjà trouver le petit copain avant de penser mariage !!!)

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

**Chapitre 2 : L'été d'Harry**

Harry état allongé sur son lit bien au chaud sous les couvertures et les bras callés sous sa tête et il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé cet été avant l'attaque des mangemorts.

ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ

_Flashback d'Harry_

Quand il était descendu du Poudlard Express, il avait le cœur serré, il savait qu'il ne reverrait pas ses amis pendant deux longs mois et qu'il aurait à supporter sa détestable famille pendant tous ce temps.

Comme pour lui donner un avant goût de l'enfer qu'il allait vivre cet été, l'Oncle Vernon l'attendait de l'autre côté de la barrière de la voix 9 ¾ et se plaignait qu'il faisait exprès d'arriver en retard et avec toutes ces affaires de timbré bien visible pour qu'ils se fassent remarqués par les gens respectables et des voisins.

Harry soupira et suivit sans rien dire son oncle pour ne pas le mettre encore plus en colère. Arrivé au 4 Privet Drive (Little Whining, Surrey, Angletterre), il monta sa malle dans sa chambre et y resta jusqu'à ce que Tante Pétunia ne l'appelle pour qu'il prépare le dîner, une salade de légumes du potager avec des cuisses de poulet et une crème glacée en dessert. Comme les sorciers les avaient menacés de venir s'occuper d'eux s'ils ne nourrissaient pas Harry correctement (on ne peut pas aller jusqu'à leur demander d'en prendre soin, les Dursley en feraient une crise cardiaque.) et que le régime de Dudley n'avait visiblement aucun résultat, il ne maigrissait pas d'une livre car il mangeait en cachette des sucreries que ses amis lui ramenaient quand ils venaient dans sa chambre, Harry avait une alimentation quasiment normale en quantité suffisante et ne souffrait donc pas de sous-nutrition. La routine s'installa, faite de corvées, de brimades auxquelles Harry était habitué venant de sa chère famille si affectueuse.

Cependant, il en avait marre, il s'ennuyait malgré toutes les corvées et ne pouvait pas faire ses devoirs vu que sa charmante famille avait enfermés ses affaires d'école dans le placard à balai qui lui servait autrefois de chambre. Quelques jours plus tard, il reçut un courrier de Rémus Lupin dans lequel celui-ci sachant qu'il devait s'ennuyer et essayer de ne pas désespérer pendant ces deux mois avec sa famille, lui envoya le livre qui avait aidé les Maraudeurs à devenir animagus. Cela fit extrêmement plaisir à Harry qui monta aussitôt dans sa chambre et se mit aussitôt à dévorer le livre. Il y avait plusieurs étapes, la première était de se mettre en transe et de vider son esprit pour atteindre son inconscient et ne pas être dérangé par des pensées parasites.

Harry réfléchit, ça ressemblait à l'Occlumencie mais avec le professeur Rogue ça n'avait jamais fonctionné. Il se dit qu'il devait donc trouver une méthode qui fonctionnait pour lui. En plus, s'il inventait sa propre méthode ça serait bien plus difficile de détruire ses défenses. Il réfléchit donc à un système. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait et qui faisait peur aux autres… les serpents. Je pourrai protéger mes pensées par des serpents. Non, ce ne serait pas suffisant et puis Voldemort pouvait parler aux serpents, alors… des animaux, ça laissait de nombreuses possibilités et il pourrait augmenter leurs pouvoirs, leurs tailles.

Il commença par imaginer une pièce avec des piédestaux sur lesquels trônaient des livres. Chaque piédestal supportait un livre. Chaque livre représentait une catégorie de souvenirs. Il y avait par exemple les souvenirs des maraudeurs, de sa famille, de ses amis, des mangemorts, de la prophétie… Il commença donc par attribuer un piédestal à chaque catégorie de souvenirs. Il attribua ensuite un animal gardien pour chaque livre. Pour chaque animal, il multiplia la taille et lui accorda des pouvoirs supplémentaires autres que ceux de sa race. Ensuite, chaque livre avait un mot de passe dernier rempart avant d'accéder aux souvenirs d'Harry.

Souvenirs : Voldemort Animal Gardien : BasilicMot de passe : Cédric

Souvenirs : MangemortsAnimal Gardien : Rat géantMot de passe : Bellatrix

Souvenirs : MaraudeursAnimal Gardien : HippogriffeMot de Passe : Queudver

Souvenirs : ProphétieAnimal Gardien : PhénixMot de Passe : Neville

Souvenirs : Famille DursleyAnimal Gardien : Chien NoirMot de passe : Hagrid

Souvenirs : PoudlardAnimal Gardien : Loup GarouMot de Passe : Rogue

Souvenirs : Les amisAnimal Gardien : Scorpion du DésertMot de Passe : Ginny

Souvenirs : Le QuidditchAnimal Gardien : DétraqueurMot de Passe : Malfoy

Souvenirs : Le ResteAnimal Gardien : AcromentulasMot de Passe : Luna

Cela lui prit une bonne journée pour créer la pièce, les piédestaux, les livres et les protections. Il fallut ensuite une bonne semaine à Harry pour trier tous ses souvenirs et les classer dans les livres correspondants. Bon voilà une bonne chose de faite. Par contre il faudrait quand même renforcer la sécurité, ajouter quelques pièges, des choses dans ce genre-là, pensa Harry.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien rajouter. Des leurres, par exemples, des piédestaux avec des livres vierges mais quand même protégé par des animaux et des mots de passe un dragon par exemple ou bien un anaconda, ça pourrait être pas mal. Il pourrait aussi rajouter avant d'accéder à cette salle deux pièces, l'une remplie d'épouvantards. C'est facile de se défendre contre un épouvantard quand on n'est pas prit par surprise mais contre une bonne trentaine, la tâche est tout de suite bien plus difficile. Dans l'autre pièce, il pourrait y avoir…des détraqueurs, oui, bonne idée !!! Une trentaine de détraqueurs prêts à attaquer le premier qui oserait ouvrir la porte de la pièce.

Il pourrait aussi créer des douves tout autour avec un seul chemin d'accès, les douves seraient remplie d'acides et le seul moyen de passer serait de répondre correctement aux questions du Sphinx qui se trouvait au milieu

« Qui est l'ennemi d'Harry ? » : Tom Jédusor (un mangemort répondrait Voldemort ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres, jamais son véritable nom, si même ils le connaissent.)

« Quel est le pouvoir d'Harry que Voldemort ne connaît pas ? » : l'Amour (les mangemorts voudraient bien le savoir et puis ils le considèrent comme une faiblesse pas une force ou un pouvoir)

« Quel est le plus beau souvenir d'Harry ? » Son premier match de Quidditch (il faut bien connaître Harry pour savoir cela)

Harry fut ravi de ses progrès. Même si à la base l'apprentissage de l'animagus avait pour le moment dévié vers l'Occlumencie, il n'avait pas perdu son temps et pourrait clouer le bec à Rogue la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Et pour ça, Harry paierait très cher, faire ravaler ses paroles à la vieille chauve souris graisseuse des cachots, ce serait vraiment une belle victoire.

Harry s'accorda ensuite une journée de repos car il était épuisé des efforts mentaux qu'il avait du fournir pour mettre en place une bonne défense mentale. Voldemort ne pourrait plus lui envoyer de fausses visions sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. La tragédie de la mort de Sirius ne pourrait plus se reproduire. A ce souvenir Harry avait encore des éclairs de haine envers Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait tué la seule personne qui tenait à lui et à qui il pouvait tout confier. Harry eut une boule en travers de la gorge et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, Harry prit un peu de temps pour reprendre le contrôle de ses sentiments et soupira. Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour apercevoir la constellation de Canis Major et donc l'étoile de Sirius, il chanta une chanson qu'il dédia à son bienaimé Sirius.

_J'reste_

_Avec mes souvenirs_

_Ces morceaux du passé_

_Comme un miroir en éclats de verre_

_Mais à quoi ça sert_

_C'que j'voulais te dire_

_Reste sur des pages blanches_

_Sur lesquelles je peux tirer un trait_

_C'était juste hier_

_Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_

_De te dire tout c'que je t'aime_

_Ni tout c'que tu me manques_

_On devrait toujours dire avant_

_L'importance que les gens prennent_

_Tant qu'il est encore temps_

_Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_

_Toi qui m'as tout appris_

_Et m'a tant donné_

_C'est dans tes yeux que je grandissais_

_Et me sentais fier_

_Pourquoi sans prévenir_

_Un jour tout s'arrête_

_Et vous laisse encore plus seul sur terre_

_Sans savoir quoi faire_

_Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_

_De te dire tout c'que je t'aime_

_Ni tout c'que tu me manques_

_On devrait toujours dire avant_

_L'importance que les gens prennent_

_Tant qu'il est encore temps_

_Tu n'm'as pas laissé le temps_

_(Chanson de David Hallyday Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_

_Paroles sur décida de continuer ensuite le livre de Rémus et passa à l'étape suivante. Il devait maintenant se concentrer sur sa magie, la voir parcourir son corps, et se concentrer sur la source de sa magie. Grâce à son esprit bien ordonné sans pensées parasites, Harry ne mit qu'une semaine pour trouver la source de sa magie. A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas sa cicatrice, elle représentait son lien avec Voldemort. Son centre magique se situait vers son épaule gauche._

Elle était d'une belle couleur dorée avec des filaments argentés et verts intégrés à l'intérieur. Harry s'émerveilla de sa beauté et remarqua que ses canaux magiques étaient plus développés vers sa main gauche que vers sa main droite. Pour avoir une chance de découvrir quel animal représentait son animagus, il devait rétablir l'équilibre dans la répartition de sa magie. Il devait donc créer plus de canaux magiques et augmenter la taille de ceux reliés à sa main droite, celle qui ne tenait pas sa baguette, Harry était gaucher. Il devait aussi acheminer sa magie partout dans son corps et donc créer d'autres canaux reliant chaque partie de son corps à sa source de magie.

Créer des canaux ou augmenter la taille de ceux déjà existant se révéla être un travail difficile et harassant. Mais Harry ne se découragea pas et en quelques jours, il eut rétabli l'équilibre dans sa magie. Il en ressentit un certain bien-être comme s'il était complet et qu'on avait retiré un poids handicapant de ses épaules, il se sentait mieux, plus serein et en accord avec lui-même. Il pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur son centre magique et voir ce qui se passerait.

A force de se concentrer, il finit par remarquer qu'une partie de son centre magique n'était pas reliée au reste de son corps, c'était comme une zone de sa magie à laquelle il n'avait pas accès, elle était là mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser cette partie de sa magie, il y avait une sorte de barrage qui empêchait la communication. Il supposa que c'était cela qu'il devait chercher. Il essaya donc d'établir le contact entre sa magie et cette sphère. Il entra en contact mis se fit aussitôt rejeté dehors. Il essaya de nouveau en y mettant plus de puissance et réussit cette fois à rentrer dans la sphère. Il eut la sensation d'être transporté au plus profond de lui. Il se retrouva dans une pièce blanche où un jaguar semblait l'attendre et le regardait avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

« Ça faisait un moment que je t'attendais, Harry. Je commençais à croire que tu ne te déciderais jamais à devenir le parfait héritier des Maraudeurs! Hé oui, avec un parrain animagus chien, un père animagus cerf et une mère animagus chat persan, tu avais forcément quelques prédispositions. Tu as ça dans le sang et tu étais en quelque sorte destiné à le devenir même si ce n'était pas une certitude. Bon je parle, je parle et j'en oublie mes bonnes manières, je m'appelle Shadow, je suis vif comme la lumière et furtif comme une ombre. Ravi de te rencontrer, Harry. »

« Moi aussi je suis ravi de te rencontrer Shadow. C'est grâce à Rémus Lupin que je suis là. Moony m'a donné le livre sur les animagus que les Maraudeurs avaient utilisés pour pouvoir l'accompagner lors de ses transformations mensuelles. J'avoue que ça m'a aussi permis de travailler mon Occlumencie»

Shadow répondit, « C'est vrai que ce n'était pas du luxe !!! Mais il faut dire qu'apprendre avec une peau de vache comme Rogue c'était pas gagné. Au moins de cette manière tu as fait beaucoup de progrès et tu pourras lui rabattre son caquet à la rentrée des classes. S'il-te-plait rajoutes-en une couche de ma part, ça ne lui fera sue du bien»

Harry éclata de rire et acquiesça. Il lui demanda ensuite comment il allait faire pour pouvoir se transformer en jaguar. Shadow lui répondit que, tout d'abord, il devait bien l'observer pour avoir une bonne image mentale de lui. Cela prit au moins six heures d'observation attentive à Harry pour se forger une bonne image mentale de Shadow des moustaches jusqu'au bout de la queue. Il pensa ensuite à autre chose avant de se remettre en tête l'image de Shadow pour savoir s'il l'avait bien en mémoire.

Une fois passé cette étape, Harry devait apprendre les caractéristiques physiques du jaguar et ses habitudes de vie. Il discuta donc de nombreuses nuits avec Shadow. Il avait un sens de l'humour qui plaisait énormément à Harry. Ces discutions avec lui étaient un plaisir et il se sentait moins seul. Il apprit donc les techniques de chasses des jaguars, leurs habitats préférés, leurs nourritures favorites, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Harry n'eut aucun mal à retenir tout cela grâce au sens de l'humour du jaguar qui présentait cela comme un jeu.

Il essaya ensuite de se transformer en jaguar. Ses premières tentatives lui firent pousser des poils sur le corps et transformer ses bras en pattes avant. Il se retransforma immédiatement en homme et se fit un gentiment chambré par Shadow. Il réussit à se transformer totalement à sa dixième tentative. Il était un peu pataud au début dans ses mouvements mais il s'habitua vite à ces nouvelles sensations et il commença à gambader et à exercer sa nouvelle agilité.

Une fois qu'il eut plus ou moins maitrisé les mouvements de base, il se retransforma en homme. Shadow lui dit qu'à partir de maintenant, son corps allait commencer à se modifier, à prendre du muscles, à avoir des réflexes aiguises pour finir par se rapprocher au maximum des capacités de son animagus. Harry été ravi, car le jaguar avait une vue excellente, il pouvait donc espérer que sa vue s'améliore et qu'un jour il pourrait se passer de ses lunettes en cas de problèmes. Il allait aussi grandir et prendre du muscle, il n'allait plus avoir cette apparence frêle et chétive et cela lui faisait très plaisir. Il s'amusa encore un moment avec Shadow puis sortit de la pièce pour aller se reposer. Shadow lui dit ensuite qu'il avait fini son entraînement animagus et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui, il ne plus restait plus qu'à s'entraîner. Shadow lui fit ses adieux et Harry se retrouva hors de la salle où il s'entraînait avec Shadow. Il s'endormit d'un sommeil paisible et fit de beaux rêves peuplées de jaguars se baladant dans la forêt. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla particulièrement reposé et détendu. Il murmura un 'Merci pour tout Shadow'

Effectivement, plus le temps passait, et plus Harry prenait confiance en lui, acquérait de l'endurance et de l'agilité. Puis, petit à petit, il ne regarda plus Oncle Vernon en levant les yeux mais le dépassa de quelques centimètres. En même temps que la taille, son corps s'étoffa et prit du muscle, il n'était plus un gringalet chétif mais il devenait mince et agile comme le jaguar Sa vue s'améliora elle aussi et il n'eut bientôt plus besoin de ses lunettes. Cependant, il ne les jeta pas et modifia les verres pour qu'ils soient simplement transparents et ne modifient pas sa vue, il voulait continuer à porter des lunettes pour avoir l'avantage si jamais les mangemorts l'attaquaient et lui enlevaient ses lunettes, ils le croiraient sans défense alors qu'en fait il ne serait pas désavantagée par sa vue et pourrait les prendre par surprise. Cela pourrait lui sauver la vie un jour ou l'autre. Et puis, il était tellement habitué à porter des lunettes que ça ne le dérangeait pas de les avoir sur le nez.

ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut l'anniversaire d'Harry et à 00h00, une ribambelle de hiboux vint lui apporter des cadeaux. Hermione lui offrit un livre (quoi d'autre de sa part !!!) sur la défense contre les forces du mal avancée niveau première année de formation d'Auror, Ron lui envoya le poster dédicacé de son équipe de Quidditch préférée à savoir les Canon de Chudley Rémus lui fit parvenir un recueil de photos des blagues des Maraudeurs à Poudlard, le cadeau d'anniversaire de Neville fut un traité de botanique niveau moyen et celui de Luna fut un abonnement d'un an au Chicaneur, le journal de son père.

Hermione Granger, accompagnée d'une partie de la tribu Weasley vint le chercher en début d'après midi pour l'emmener passer la fin de l'été au Terrier. Harry fut heureux de retrouver ses amis et la vieille maison bancale où il avait passé tant de bons moments. Il y retrouva avec plaisir Mr et Mme Weasley et Ginny. Hermione était arrivée une semaine plus tôt chez les Weasley et passait le reste des vacances au Terrier, elle partageait la chambre de Ginny. Une semaine après l'anniversaire d'Harry, celui-ci eut la joie de voir arriver Luna et Neville, il était prévu qu'ils passent tous ensemble le reste des vacances.

Dès la première semaine au Terrier, Hermione organisa un planning de devoir, elle prit la liste des devoirs de chacun et elle organisa un emploi du temps personnalisé pour chacun. Ceux qui avaient le même devoir à faire car ils avaient les mêmes options furent regroupés sur un même créneau horaire. Ensuite ceux qui avaient de bonnes connaissances dans une certaine matière devaient être disponibles pour aider les autres pendant leurs devoirs dans cette matière, par exemple, Neville en Botanique, Harry en DCFM…Elle mijota et prit en compte tous les impératifs tels les heures de repas, les moments de détentes et de loisirs )comme les parties de Quidditch, d'échec, de bataille explosive), les tâches pour Mme Weasley (dégnommage du jardin, mettre la table, aider à la cuisine pour Ginny et Hermione, les sorties en familles ou entre amis, et donna à chacun son emploi du temps.

Avec l'aide de l'emploi du temps d'Hermione et la mise en commun de leurs connaissances, les devoirs furent terminés en un temps records, ils en furent vite débarrassés et ne regrettèrent pas de s'être échiné à suivre scrupuleusement l'emploi du temps d'Hermione pour les devoirs. Ils vinrent tous la remercier pour cela et elle en fut ravie d'avoir pu aider tout le monde avec ce qu'elle estime être important et que personne ne l'ai mise à l'écart ou traitée de Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Ils purent donc profiter du reste des vacances pour lézarder et bronzer au soleil, à s'éclater dans la piscine et ne plus penser à l'école.

Un matin, six hiboux vinrent se poser devant les enfants, c'étaient les hiboux de Poudlard. Ils annonçaient que la rentrée des classes avait lieu le 01 septembre et qu'ils avaient rendez-vous ce jour-là à 11h00 sur la voie 9 ¾ de la gare de Charing Cross à Londres. Pour Ginny, c'était accompagné de sa liste de matériel scolaire. Pour les cinq autres, à savoir Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna, les hiboux apportaient aussi les résultats des BUSE. Les résultats d'Harry furent :

Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal : Optimal avec les félicitations du jury (un superbe patronus corporel)

Enchantements: Optimal

Métamorphose: Optimal

Botanique: Efforts Exceptionnels

Potions: Efforts Exceptionnels

Histoire de la Magie: Piètre

Divination: Désolant

Vol: Optimal

Astronomie: Acceptable

Une note du Professeur Mac Gonagall accompagnait les résultats et disait que le professeur Rogue avait été obligé d'accepté les élèves ayant eut Efforts Exceptionnels à leur BUSE de potion car trop peu d'élèves avaient eu Optimal. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et se dit que finalement il pouvait encore espérer devenir Auror.

Harry avaient donc réussi 7 BUSE sur 9 dont 4 Optimal et 2 Efforts Exceptionnels, il avait même reçu les félicitations du jury en DCFM. Mme Weasley fut fière de lui et vint le serrer dans ses bras. Harry rougit de bonheur, c'était une des première fois que quelqu'un était fier de lui.

Hermione quant à elle, n'avait eut que des Optimals (même en potion) à part en divination car elle s'en foutait de la matière et avait abandonné l'espoir d'avoir un résultat correct pour sa BUSE de divination. Elle avait donc eu 8 optimal et 8 BUSE sur 9. Ron, lui avait bien réussi ses examens, il avait eut Optimal en DCFM grâce à Harry, Acceptable en Potion, Efforts Exceptionnels en Botanique et en Enchantements, optimal en Métamorphose et en Vol, désolant en Divination et Histoire de la Magie et piètre en Astronomie. Il avait donc réussi à obtenir 6 BUSE sur 9 dont 3 Optimal et 2 Efforts Exceptionnels. A cause de sa note en potion, il ne pourrait pas devenir Auror mais pensait tenter une carrière comme gardien dans une équipe de Quidditch quand la guerre serait terminée. Sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux et félicita chaudement son fils de ses bons résultats

Une semaine avant la rentrée des classes qui était comme chaque année le 1er septembre ils se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs affaires scolaires. Ils se répartirent en deux groupes, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rémus Lupin, Madame Weasley et Alastor Maugrey dans le premier groupe et Ginny, Luna, Neville, Mr Weasley, et Kinsley Shackelbolt dans le deuxième groupe. Ils se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse par le réseau de cheminette et se séparèrent. Le groupe d'Harry commença par les livres et les uniformes tandis que celui de Ginny entama les achats par les ingrédients de potion et l'animalerie.

Le groupe d'Harry avait acheté les uniformes, les livres, les ingrédients de potions, de nouveaux kit d'entretiens pour baguettes, ils étaient passés admirer le nouveau balai, le Tonnerre de Zeus, à la boutique de Quidditch, ils étaient allé faire un tour à la boutique de farces et attrapes de Fred et George Weasley et étaient passé à l'animalerie racheter de la nourriture et des jouets pour leurs animaux. Ils avaient presque terminé leurs achats, il ne leur restait plus qu'à passer à la confiserie et tous leurs achat étaient miniaturisés dans leurs poches quand ils entendirent de nombreux bruits de transplanage et virent les mangemorts envahir le Chemin de Traverse. Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'abri mais, dans la confusion et la bousculade, Harry, Hermione et Alastor Maugrey furent séparé du reste de leur groupe. Maugrey prit les choses en main et poussa les deux jeunes derrière un muret en pierre qui leur servirait de barricade. Malheureusement, les mangemorts les avaient repérés et commencèrent à les encercler, ce fut une bataille rangée qui s'organisa et une pluie de sorts fut échangée entre les trois embusqués et les mangemorts. Malheureusement, les mangemorts avaient l'avantage du nombre et Maugrey se reçut un sort de magie noire particulièrement vicieux qui le fit s'évanouir de douleur.

Après cela, les deux jeunes furent facilement désarmés. La mangemort qui avait menée l'attaque éclata alors de rire et dit, « Alors, bébé Potter, on s'est perdu ? On va pleurer et appeler son parrain ? Oh zut, je l'ai tué il y a deux mois. Alors auprès de ton père et de ta mère alors ? Oh, pauvre bébé Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les a tué alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un mioche. Tu es seul au monde maintenant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas durer longtemps, je vis mettre fin définitivement à tes souffrances. »

Harry vit rouge et rétorqua, « Pas la peine de te cacher derrière ton masque Bellatrix, en tout cas Sirius lui ne s'est jamais incliné devant un sorcier sang mêlé, lui. Je croyais que les sang-purs avaient plus d'honneur que cela, ils prônent la pureté du sang mais ils n'hésitent pas à s'incliner devant un sang de bourbe. Je vous trouve ridicules à baiser les robes de Tom Jédusor alors qu'il représente tout ce que vous méprisez.

Bellatrix hurla de rage, « Je vais te faire souffrir Potter, pour oser dire de telles conneries sur notre Seigneur » puis elle lança un Doloris en direction d'Harry, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et se le reçut en pleine poitrine. Hermione essaya de lancer un sort à Bellatrix pour protéger Harry mais un des autres mangemorts lui envoya un sectum sempra à la jambe droite et elle tomba par terre, le mangemort s'acharna dessus et lui envoya d'autres sorts de douleurs tandis qu'Harry souffrait le martyr sous la baguette de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix et les mangemorts devaient avoir envie de se divertirent et n'hésitèrent pas à montrer l'étendue de leurs connaissances en matière de torture et de magie noire sur les deux adolescents. Puis, les adolescents étant quasiment évanouis et ne pouvant plus se défendre, les mangemorts se lacèrent finalement du jeu et Bellatrix décida de les tuer en commençant par Harry. Elle lui lança un Avada Kedavra mais au moment où le sort frappa le jeune homme, un lueur blanche sortit de l'endroit où le sort l'avait touché et l'engloba. Hermione qui était prostrée par terre juste à côté de lui fut aussi englobée par la lueur.

La lueur finit par se résorbée une minute plus tard mais les deux adolescents n'étaient plus là, ils avaient disparus. Voyant cela Bellatrix bugla de rage et se dit qu'elle allait avoir de gros ennuis avec son maitre car celui-ci avait bien spécifié que Potter était à lui et elle aurait du le lui ramener. Elle pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas pu prévoir cela et que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle décida de se venger sur le vieil Auror et celui-ci mourut dans de terribles souffrances sous les pires sorts de magie noire de Bellatrix.

Le reste des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les brigades d'Aurors venus en renfort réussirent à repousser les mangemorts mais il était trop tard pour de nombreuses personnes qui étaient mortes dont l'ancien Auror Alastor Maugrey. On ne retrouva aucune trace d'Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger.

Les membres de l'Ordre cherchèrent partout pour trouver où ils étaient, mais ne trouvèrent aucune trace des adolescents. Ils finirent par penser que Voldemort les avait enlevés.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Je remercie ceux qui ont prit la peine de lire et plus encore ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review, c'est ma première fict en tant qu'auteur et elles m'ont bien encouragée à continuer, je remercie donc voldemort xxx, Servin, Angi (merci beaucoup, c'est sympa), aelwing, kem-liu et Aiko 17, je vous embrasse fort tous les six.

Pour le petit sondage du chap précédent à savoir si vous voulez que Dumbledore soit un vil manipulateur ou alors un pauvre vieil homme qui a commis des erreurs certains me disent qu'ils le préfèrent en vil manipulateur, d'autres en vieil homme fatigué qui fait de son mieux donc en bref pour l'instant je ne suis pas plus avancée qu'avant, honnêtement, je ne sais pas encore e que je vais faire. Quand aux couples, j'ai des idées, ce ne sera pas un Harry Hermione, ni un Hermione Ron, ni un Hermione Drago. Que pensez-vous d'un Harry Potter /Angélina Johnston et d'un Hermione Granger / Charlie Weasley?

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chap, je viens juste de terminer l'écriture de celui-là. Le prochain sera plus tourné sur le présent d'Harry et Hermione, leur découverte du monde où ils se trouvent mais il fallait quand même que je mette certaines infos dans ce chap pour pouvoir m'en servir plus tard.

Je vous remercie d'avance de me laisser une petite review pour savoir si je dois continuer cette fict. Voilà, sur ce, je vais pas tarder à continuer la trad du prochain chap de l'Ascension du Sorcier Scorpion et vous dis au prochain chap.


	3. Chapter 3

Rien n'est à moi, L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK Rowling et la série delivres la Roue du Temps est à Robert Jordan. Par contre la fict, elle est bien de moi, ce n'est pas une trad, c'est d'ailleurs ma première en tant qu'auteur et j'en suis bien contente. Je ne touche pas un centime sur cette fict, son écriture ou quoi que ce soit s'y rapportant, mon salaire pour cette fict, c'est les reviews alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos commentaires, ça m'aide à m'améliorer et me motive pour la suite.

Au fait, petite précision sur la prononciation des noms des persos, Nynaeve se prononce na-inive et Elayne se prononce éléine, les autres noms se prononce comme ils s'écrivent, bien sur les Aiels se prononcent a-iel on ne relie pas le a et le i, ils se prononcent séparément pas un é. Voilà un chapitre qui se passe entièrement dans le présent d'Harry et Hermione et qui livre beaucoup de renseignement, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Chapitre 3 :

« Va-y Shéril, tu vas y arriver j'en suis certain. Prends ton temps, tu t'imagines que tu es en train de lancer un Wingardium Léviosa, tu te vois avec ta baguette en train de prononcer la formule, vas-y, essayes. » chuchota Harry pour ne pas déconcentrer Hermione.

Il faisait noir dehors et ils étaient sortis car Hermione voulait pouvoir se défendre si elle était séparée de sa baguette, même dans ce monde. Harry arrivait à faire quelques sorts sans baguette et montrait à Hermione la méthode qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre de la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard l'année dernière.

Hermione se concentra et se vit en train de faire le mouvement de baguette, elle ouvrit les yeux mais le caillou qu'elle essayait de déplacé n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Elle persévéra et après quelques essais ratés, elle réussit à soulever le caillou de quelques centimètres.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, « Tu as vu Rethiel, j'y suis arrivée, il va falloir que je m'entraîne dur pour arriver à m'en servir en cas de danger mais j'en suis capable !!! J'aimerai aussi arriver à maitriser de cette manière le stupéfix, ça serait l'idéal, surtout qu'ici personne d'autre que nous ne pourrait lever le sort. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas appris à transplané avant d'atterrir ici, on n'aurait plus eut grand-chose à craindre, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry répondit, « Effectivement ça aurait été super. Au fait, comment ça avance avec les Sagettes ? Tu apprends des choses intéressantes ? »

Hermione lui répondit qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus quand on utilisait la Saïdar autour d'elle mais qu'à part ça pour l'instant, elle n'avançait pas beaucoup. En revanche, elle se rapprochait d'Aviendha qui faisait sa formation en même temps qu'elle et elles devenaient de bonnes amies.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis décidèrent d'aller se coucher car sinon le réveil du lendemain serait difficile. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit puis partirent se coucher Harry rejoignit la chambre où il s'était réveillé tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers le Toit des Sagettes et entra dans la chambre à côté de celle d'Aviendha.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut tiré du lit par Lan qui après la demande, l'ordre de Nynaeve, avait accepté de l'entraîner au combat à l'épée. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et après qu'Harry se soit habillé et lavé dans une cuvette d'eau, ils partirent prendre le petit déjeuner avec Elayne et Nynaeve Sedaï. Ces dernières lui parlèrent un peu de l'organisation des Aes Sédai : l'Amyrlin qui est à la tête des Aes Sedaï et qui est une très bonne amie des deux jeunes femmes, elle venait du même village que Nynaeve et avait même été son apprentie en tant que guérisseuse du village, elles avaient toutes les trois fait leur formation ensemble.

Elles lui parlèrent de la Tour Blanche, le lieu où étaient formées les Aes Sedaï qui était divisée en deux à cause de rivalités (il y a donc deux Amyrlin, l'une Elaïda Sedaï à la Tour Blanche et l'autre Egwene Sedaï qui lutte pour rassembler les Aes Sedaï en désaccord avec Elaïda. Elles discutèrent ensuite des différentes Ajah partageant les Aes Sedaï.

Il y avait l'Ajah jaune, spécialisée dans la guérison et dont faisait partie Nynaeve, il y avait l'Ajah verte, l'Ajah combattante qui autorisait ses titulaires à avoir plusieurs liges à leur service et dont faisait partie Elayne, il y avait l'Ajah bleue, qui remplissait des missions, servait différentes causes et dont avait fait partie Egwene avant de devenir Amyrlin (l'Amyrlin officiellement est de toutes les Ajah et d'aucune en particulier, elle porte une étole composée de bandes aux couleurs de chaque Ajah), il y avait ensuite l'Ajah rouge qui chasse les hommes ayant de pouvoir de canaliser le Pouvoir Unique de peur qu'ils ne deviennent fous, elle n'autorise pas ses membres a avoir de lige et généralement ces Aes Sedaï méprisent les hommes, Elaïda en faisait partie, il y a ensuite l'Ajah brune, celle des chercheuses, l'Ajah blanche, celle des chercheuses de vérité, l'Ajah grise qui recherche les objets ayant un rapport avec le Pouvoir Unique et enfin l'Ajah noire, officiellement celle-ci n'existe pas et les Aes Sedaï nient son existence, c'est l'Ajah de celle qui ont rejoint le Ténébreux et combattent pour le mal, elles restent au couleur de leur ancienne Ajah mais leur fidélité a changé de camp.

Grace à cela, Harry comprit mieux comment ils avaient été guéris à leur arrivée en si peu de temps et en ne laissant que quelques cicatrices. Nynaeve lui dit que normalement les cicatrices auraient dû disparaître mais que comme elles avaient été causées par de la magie, cela avait du laissé des marques malgré la Guérison.

Harry était d'accord avec son raisonnement et quand ils eurent fini leur repas, Lan et lui allèrent à leur entraînement, ils commencèrent par courir autour de la place forte pendant une bonne heure pour forger l'endurance d'Harry. Il était important que pendant un combat à l'épée, il puisse combattre sans être essoufflé ou épuisé physiquement au bout d'à peine un quart d'heure. Après cette course, ils prirent des épées d'entraînement et Lan montra des figures à Harry, chaque pose avait un nom particulier et la parade correspondante, _le sanglier dévale la montagne_ parait _l'hirondelle fend la soie_. Pour qu'Harry retienne les postures, Lan les lui montrait et Harry à côté de lui l'imitait puis Harry devait la faire tout seul et Lan corrigeait sa position. Enfin pour bien lui montré l'utilité de la posture, il lui lançait l'attaque qui était parée par la posture apprise par Harry.

Ils utilisaient des épées d'entraînement composées de faisceaux de bois réunis entre eux pour éviter de se blesser réellement mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry se ressortir de ses entraînement avec les bras et les jambes couverts de bleus. Pendant qu'ils s'entraînaient, ils avaient chacun remarqué que l'autre était marqué par la vie et qu'il avait perdu de nombreux être chers, ils avaient la même lueur de tristesse au fond des yeux comme si la vie les avaient malmenés.

ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ

Hermione se fit réveillée le lendemain matin par Aviendha, c'était au tour d'Amys de continuer leur formation aujourd'hui et Aviendha ne voulait pas être en retard car elle se souvenait encore des tours qu'elle avait dû faire la veille au soir plutôt que d'aller profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

Elles se dépêchèrent de se préparer et allèrent déjeuner en bas avec Amys. Celle-ci les accueillit en souriant et en leur demandant si elles avaient passé une bonne nuit. Aviendha, encore un peu excédée de sa punition de la veille ne put s'empêcher de répondre, « Quand j'ai enfin pu aller me coucher oui ! »

Amys, au courant de sa punition par Sorilea fronça les sourcils et dit, « Tu n'avais cas ne pas être en retard hier, tu sais pourtant que Sorilea déteste ça ! Et puis, tu n'es plus une jeune Vierge de la Lance, tu es une femme maintenant et tu deviendras bientôt une sagette, il faut que tu perdes cette habitude de répondre comme ça et que tu réfléchisses à tes actions ! Va creuser un trou à l'extérieur du Toit des Sagettes en réfléchissant à tes actes, puis tu le reboucheras. »

Aviendha sortit pour accomplir sa punition tandis qu'Amys se retourna vers Hermione, « Alors Shéril, comment avance ta formation ? »

Hermione lui répondit qu'elle percevait quand on utilisait la Saïdar autour d'elle de mieux en mieux. Amys hocha la tête et lui demanda de fermer les yeux puis de lui dire quand elle sentirait qu'elle utilisait la Saïdar. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réchauffa une tasse de thé grâce au Pouvoir Unique. Hermione, qui avait fait le vide dans ses pensées, ressentit un frisson et signala à Amys qu'elle avait senti l'utilisation de la Saïdar.

« Parfait, effectivement, j'ai réchauffé cette tasse de thé pour qu'elle soit à bonne température. Maintenant, ce que tu vas faire, c'est regarder ce que je fais, tu ressens quand j'utilise la Saïdar, maintenant, essaye de voir ce qui se passe quand je l'utilise. Elle fit réchauffer une autre tasse de thé pour Hermione et celle-ci regarda ce qui se passait, elle regarda la tasse de thé et la vit se mettre à fumer, rien d'autre de particulier. Elle tourna la tête vers Amys. Tandis qu'elle tournait la tête, elle vit du coin de l'œil Amys entourée d'un halo blanc, mais quand elle la regarda en face, ce halo avait disparu. Elle en parla aussitôt à Amys qui eut l'air très satisfaite.

« Bien, encore un peu de travail et tu pourras bientôt commencer à essayer d'atteindre la Saïdar. Tu fais des progrès, c'est bien, Shéril. On va maintenant passer à un cours de culture Aielle, ça ne peux pas te faire de mal et te permettra de mieux comprendre ce qui se passe ici. »

« Tout d'abord, il y a plusieurs clans chez les Aiels, je fais partie des Aiels Taardad, Aviendha aussi, mais par exemple Sorilea fait partie des Aiels Shumaï, il y a d'autres clans comme les Aiels Shaïdos, les Goshien, les Shaarad… Chaque clans a plusieurs places fortes, je suis de la place forte des Rocs Froids, Aviendha, elles, est de la rivière de pierre. Chaque clan a un chef, mon mari, Ruarc est le chef des Aiels Taardad et chaque place forte a sa maîtresse du Toit, je suis celle des Rocs Froids. Ensuite, les Aiels sont rassemblés en sociétés, il y a les Vierges de la Lance, les Far Dareis Mai, qui rassemblent les femmes qui ne veulent pas fonder un foyer et s'occuper d'une maison, elles n'ont pas d'enfants ni de maris à elles, elles sont 'mariées' à la lance et se battent au côté des hommes, elles sont surnommées les renards du désert. Il y a aussi les Marcheurs du Tonnerre, les Boucliers Rouges, les Aethan Dor qui ont fait le vœu de ne pas reculer d'un pas lors d'une bataille, les soldats de pierre les Shae'en M'taal, les Frères des Aigles qui sont d'excellents éclaireurs, les Yeux Noirs, et bien sûr les Sagettes. »

« Comme tu le sais, ces dernières peuvent canaliser le Pouvoir Unique. Nous ne combattons pas, sur un champ de bataille peu importe les clans qui se battent, nous pourrions nous balader en plein milieu, il n'y aurait personne qui lèverait sa lance contre nous. Notre rôle est d'aider les Aiels, de les conseiller, d'apaiser les différents et de résoudre les problèmes. »

« La vie des Aiels est dirigée par le Ji et Tô, c'est-à-dire l'honneur et l'obligation. Les Aiels que tu vois en coule blanche sont des Gaï-Shain c'est-à-dire que lors d'un combat, ils ont été touchés par l'arme d'un ennemi et ont été fait Gaï-Shain, ils doivent servir pendant un an et un jour celui qui les a touché pour regagner leur honneur. Tuer un ennemi ne rapporte pas d'honneur, même un enfant en est capable, par contre simplement le toucher est ce qui rapporte les plus d'honneur, le blesser rapporte aussi de l'honneur mais moins. Mentir, c'est perdre de l'honneur envers ceux auxquels on a mentis, pour se racheter, il faut avouer sa faute aux personnes concernées et se soumettre à une punition, celle-ci faite, la faute est oubliée. »

« Les Aiels ne montent pas à cheval, on les utilise seulement pour transporter des affaires, du matériel. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment accueillants envers les étrangers non-Aiels, à part les ménestrels, les marchands ambulants et le peuple voyageur, les Tuatha'hans. Nous avons un Tô envers les Aes Sedaï c'est la raison pour laquelle Nynaeve et Elayne Sedaï sont ici. »

ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ

« Il faut que tu travailles ton équilibres, tu vas rester dans cette position une demi-heure, après on aura fini l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. Tu commences à bien te débrouiller. » lui dit Lan en lui faisant un sourire qui adoucissait ses traits taillés à la serpe.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna pour voir Nynaeve et Elayne qui discutaient en marchant. En voyant Nynaeve ses traits s'adoucirent et il la couva du regard. Sous ce regard perçant, Nynaeve tourna la tête et fit un sourire à Lan quand elle le vit. Puis elle continua son chemin avec Elayne et disparut à l'angle d'un bâtiment.

Harry, ayant vu cela, dit, « Qu'est ce que ça signifie que vous êtes son lige ? »

Lan se retourna et répondit, « Il y a des lieux ou des moments où elle ne peut pas utiliser le Pouvoir Unique pour se protéger, c'est mon rôle de veiller à sa sécurité. Je m'assure que ce qu'elle fait n'est pas au dessus de ses forces et je prends soin d'elle quand elle est fatiguée ou autre. Je suis là pour elle. En échange, je peux rester des jours sans manger ni dormir, je suis plus fort et je détecte le mal avant qu'il n'arrive sur nous. »

Harry ajouta avec un sourire, « Est-ce que tous les liges sont mariés avec leur Aes Sedaï ? »

Lan sourit, « Non, elles ne se marient quasiment jamais, c'est difficile pour un homme de savoir que sa femme est plus forte que lui. Nynaeve et moi ne sommes pas mariés mais nous nous aimons. »

Harry soupira, « Vous avez bien de la chance, moi j'ai quasiment perdu tous ceux que j'aimais, seuls quelques uns de mes amis sont encore vivants, mes parents, mon parrain sont morts et la seule famille qui me reste encore me déteste. »

Lan le regarda dans les yeux, « Moi, c'est tout mon peuple que j'ai perdu, je suis le dernier Malkieri vivant et si je n'avais pas Nynaeve, je serai allé combattre jusqu'à la mort dans la Grande Dévastation à l'Est. »

Harry curieux demanda, « C'est quoi la Grande Dévastation ? »

« C'est une terre dévastée remplie de monstres plus dangereux les uns que les autres, au centre il y a le Shayol Gul, la montagne où le Ténébreux a été enfermé au moment de la création. Mais petit à petit il se libère de sa prison et influence les évènements dans le monde. Il est encore lion de s'être libéré mais à ce moment-là, il faudra être prêt. »

ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ

Alors qu'elles faisaient une pause, Hermione demanda à Aviendha, « l'autre jour tu as dit qu'Elayne était ta presque sœur, ça veux dire quoi ? »

Aviendha répondit que cela voulait dire que même si elle n'était pas sa sœur de sang, elle la considérait comme sa sœur. Aux yeux des autres Aiels, elles étaient considérés comme plus proches que des deuxièmes sœurs c'est-à-dire les autres enfants d'un des parents avec une autre personne. Hermione compris qu'elles parlait de demi-sœurs.

« Je suis proche de ma sœur Marissa et elle va bientôt avoir onze ans, j'espère qu'elle recevra sa lettre pour Poudlard, comme ça je pourrais la revoir à l'école quand Rethiel et moi repartions. »

« C'est l'endroit où tu fais ta formation chez toi, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, on est répartis en quatre maisons selon nos principales qualités, Rethiel et moi sommes à Griffondor, la maison du courage. Il y a aussi Serpentard, la maison de a ruse et de l'ambition, il y a la maison de Serdaigle, pour les érudits et les travailleurs et enfin Poufsouffle pour les juste et les loyaux. On a des cours d'Enchantement, de Métamorphose, de potions, de Botanique de Divination, d'Arithmancie, d'Astrologie, de Soins aux Créatures Magies et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.»

« Moi, en tant que Far Dareis Mai, je faisais de la course de vitesse et d'endurance, du combat à mains nues, avec un bâton, avec une lance, du jet de lance sur des cibles, le langage silencieux propre aux vierges de la lance mais ça, on l'apprend très vite et c'est très pratique pour communiquer entre nous. Malheureusement j'ai dû renoncer à la Lance pour apprendre à devenir Sagette. Je sais bien que je m'y ferai et que de toute manière je n'avais pas le choix quand mes capacités ont commencée à se développées mais j'aimais tellement être une Vierge de la Lance avec mes Sœurs de la Lance autour de moi. » Aviendha dit la première partie en soupirant.

Hermione s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains comme elle-même l'avait fait quand elle avait déprimé, « Aviendha, ne t'en fait pas, tu peux toujours aller parler avec les Vierges de la Lance, passer la soirée avec elles et utiliser le langage des signes avec elles, elles n'ont pas changée, elles ne sont pas parties, tu es simplement appelé vers un autres destin qui je suis sûr t'apportera la joie et le bonheur. »

Aviendha acquiesça et la remercia silencieusement. Elles restèrent à réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'Amys ne revienne pour aider Hermione a atteindre le Pouvoir Unique.

« Bien, maintenant que tu vois le halo d'une femme quand elle utilise le Pouvoir Unique, je pense qu'il est temps que tu essaies de l'atteindre toi-même. Pour commencer, vide ton esprit comme tu le fais lors des exercices pour percevoir quand on canalise. Ensuite, représente-toi un bouton de rose fermé avec ses épines sa tige, ses petites feuilles encore resserré. Tu imagines que tu es ce bouton de fleur. Ensuite, tu penses aux rayons du soleil qui réchauffe la fleur et tu vois les pétales qui s'ouvrent lentement. Du calme, tu as été trop vite, il faut faire preuve de patience les premières fois. Plus tard, ça ira bien plus vite, mais les premières fois il faut avancer prudemment, étape par étape. Va-y recommence »

Hermione fit plusieurs essais mais ses échecs la frustraient d'avantage à chaque fois et elle y arrivait de moins en moins. Voyant cela, Amys décida de mettre fin à la leçon et de recommencer les essais le lendemain. Elle prit congé des deux jeunes femmes et sortit discuter avec Sorilea.

ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ

Après un énième combat contre Lan Harry était en sueur et épuisé mais heureux, il avait enfin réussi à le toucher avec son épée d'entraînement. Bien sûr, il avait perdu le combat et s'était fait ratatiné à la fin mais il avait quand même réussi à toucher Lan et il en était très content. Au cours de ses entrainements avec Lan, il avait fait la connaissance de Ruarc qui bien que n'approuvant pas qu'il manie une épée observait l'entraînement du coin de l'œil. Un jour, il s'approcha d'eux et leur dit, « Vous vous battez bien avec ces … choses, est-ce que ça vous dirai de danser ave moi ? »

Voyant le regard surpris et interrogatif d'Harry, La lui expliqua que les Aiels appelaient le combat la dans des lances. Ruarc voulait donc combattre contre eux.

Ils acceptèrent donc avec joie, cela leur permettrait de s'améliorer et de voir d'autres techniques. Ils se mirent donc en position face à l'Aiel et se mirent à l'attaquer. Du plat de la main, il fit dévier l'épée de Lan puis de son autre main lui envoya un coup de point dans les côtes. Lan eut le réflexe de se reculer mais n'eut pas le temps d'éviter entièrement le coup. Il se retourna vers Harry et d'un coup de pied, il écarta sa lame et d'un coup en pleine poitrine le fit reculer de cinq pas. Les deux combattants se remirent en position et attaquèrent plus prudemment Ruarc. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas pour les forcer à avancer et para leurs attaques avec des mouvements fluides et précis, on comprenait facilement pourquoi les Aies appelaient le combat la Danse, leur manière de bouger, d'attaquer et d'esquiver ressemblait à une danse. Si les Far Dareis Mai sont les renard du désert, les hommes sont les loups du désert avec leur manière de harceler leurs adversaires pour les pousser à la faute, leur manière d'esquiver aussitôt comme les loups, ils sont rapides et mortels.

Une foule d'Ailes s'était rassemblée atour des trois combattant et regardaient le spectacle. Après quelques assauts où Harry et Lan eurent bien du mal malgré meurs épées à contrer Ruarc, ils cessèrent le combat et Ruarc proposa de leur apprendre l'art Aiel du combat à main nu. Ils acceptèrent aussitôt ravis de bénéficier de cet entraînement.

ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ ɸ

Le lendemain, Hermione et Aviendha eurent de nouveau Amys pour les aider dans leur formation. Aviendha fut envoyée dehors et devait s'exercer à créer un feu sur le sable et à l'éteindre.

Hermione quand à elle s'installa sur un coussin en face d'Amys et se vida l'esprit comme elle en avait prit l'habitude. Elle s'imagina ensuite un bouton de roses avec de fines aiguilles pointues et de petites feuilles dentelées. Elle imagina ressentir les rayons du soleil sur les pétales de la rose et ces derniers s'ouvrir lentement à la chaleur du soleil. Les pétales s'ouvrirent alors et elle sentit l'énergie de la Saïdar vibrer dans son corps, c'était une expérience exaltante et fabuleuse. Elle avait l'impression que sa perception de l'extérieur était accrue, elle pouvait sentir la poussière contre sa peau, le vent jouer avec ses cheveux, le chant des oiseaux au loin et tout ça avec une acuité impressionnante. C'était comme si on avait retirer un obstacle qui amoindrissait ses sens..

Elle ouvrir les yeux et admira les différents reflets dans les cheveux d'Amys selon les rayons du soleil et plein d'autres détails qu'elle n'aurait pas vu e temps normal. Elle était sidérée, c'est comme si la vie chantait en elle, elle ne voulait pas quitter ces sensations nouvelles, elle voulait ressentir cela à chaque instant, c'était fabuleux.

Amys, heureuse de sa réussite lui fit un grand sourire, « Bravo Shéril, tu viens d'atteindre la Saïdar, je voie le halo caractéristique autour de toi. Seules les femmes qui manient la Saïdar ou qui sont avancées dans leur apprentissage peuvent e voir. Mais je dois te mettre en garde, il est très dangereux d'attirer à soi plus de Saïdar que l'on ne peut en maîtriser. »

« C'est dangereux car tu pourrais en mourir, c'est déjà arrivé à des nombreuses femmes avant qu'elles ne puissent être correctement formées. Tu pourrais aussi brûler en toi la capacité à te servir du Pouvoir Unique, ce serait terrible, tu pourrais toujours le sentir mais plus jamais l'utiliser, peu de personne arrive à supporter cela après avoir utiliser la Saïdar. Il est très important que tu fasses attention. Je sais qu'une fois qu'on a réussi à atteindre la Saïdar, il est difficile de la laisser partir mais il est important de s'habituer à pouvoir la relâcher quand il le faut. C'est un entraînement, tout comme le fait de chercher à atteindre plus rapidement la Saïdar.

Hermione était époustouflée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre et se concentra pour relâcher la Saïdar. Elle y parvint rapidement et eut un sentiment de déception à la perte de ses nouvelles perceptions, elle voyait tellement de choses avec que c'était frustrant de se retrouver avec ses perceptions habituelles. C'était assez déroutant mais il faudrait qu'elle s'y habitue.

« Bien, je vois que tu fais la part des choses et que tu comprends le danger. A partir de maintenant, tu vas regarder ce que fait Aviendha et tu devrais voir le tissage qu'elle utilise pour telle ou telle action. Après tu essaieras de faire la même chose qu'elle. Aviendha, j'aimerai que tu refroidisses le thé de Shéril, si elle veut le boire, il faudra qu'elle se le réchauffe. Hermione regarda Aviendha et sa tasse. Elle vit que celle-ci utilisait un tissage de feu pour soustraire la chaleur de la tasse, elle regarda comment elle s'y prenait, la force qu'elle y mettait et le temps que cela prenait.

Elle réfléchit, donc, il faut que j'utilise le feu pour ajouter de la chaleur à l'eau du thé, c'est assez logique en somme. Mais si je le fais trop fort toute l'eau va s'évaporer et si je le fais trop doucement, le thé va rester froid ou ça prendra des heures. Bon allez, je me lance. Alors déjà je me connecte à la Saïdar…le bouton de rose…le soleil…les pétales qui s'ouvrent à la chaleur…ça y est. Bon ensuite, je suppose que je dois penser au feu, à la chaleur. Bon, ensuite il faut que je transmettre la chaleur à mon thé il faut que je le veuille et que je dirige la chaleur là où je le veux. Voilà, oh, je sens l'eau frémir, oui, j'y suis !!! J'AI RÉUSSI !!!Ah, qu'il est bon ce thé !

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Voilà un nouveau chap de fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je sais que j'ai été un peu longue à poster mais je voulais absolument poster un chap de l'Ascension du Sorcier Scorpion avant de partir en vacances, en échange, je pense que ce chap est plus long que les deux premiers bon, en fait non, il est à pu près de la même taille je vous l'accorde mais si je voulais le poster avant de partir il fallait faire un compromis. En revenant en France après le treize février, je me mettrai à l'écriture du chap 4 de la Roue du Temps et le posterai peu de temps après. Je traduirai ensuite un chap de l'Ascension du Sorcier Scorpion avant de vous en mettre un autre.

Je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma fict et plus spécialement encore ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, comme je l'ai dit, c'est le salaire des auteurs et traducteurs. Je fais donc une dédicace spéciale à Servin, voldemort xxx, clém (merci beaucoup), Demenciae, Gwen Zephir, nakajima, Kem-liu, magyar ( pour l'animagus, je préfère rester dans le concret je vois plutôt Ryry comme un gars 'normal' sur lequel le destin s'acharne mais qui lui donne aussi les moyens de réussir : par exemple ce voyage, lui et Hermione vont bcp apprendre et progresser), Zaika (x2 ;-)), Catalis et naruto194 (on verra pour Dumby, je ne sais pas).


End file.
